


Тающий снег

by WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга 2019 [14]
Category: Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Character Death, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: Королева-ведьма предпочла бы объяснить, почему она так долго пыталась убить свою падчерицу - и нет, красота не имела к этому ни малейшего отношения.





	Тающий снег

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snowmelt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244652) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



Вот чего никто никак не может понять: _она не была человеком_. Посудите сами. Кожа белая как снег; губы алые как кровь; волосы черные как смоль? Ничего из этого даже не пахнет естественным. Кому знать, как не мне. Я, в конце концов, ведьма; и притом могущественная. Как вы могли заметить, я не сказала — «добрая». Ведьме не дожить до моих лет, если только она не научится быть слегка... циничной. 

Но как бы там ни было. Я отвлеклась. Дитя не было человеком, это было вполне очевидно всякому, у кого были глаза — под чем я подразумеваю: глаза, способные видеть магию. Набиралось с полдюжины небольших знаков. Первым делом, у нее не шла кровь: когда она кололась иголкой или падала и обдирала коленку, как оно бывает с детьми, в ранке не появлялось ни капли крови, и она исцелялась почти тотчас же — пару секунд спустя оставалась лишь неповрежденная снежно-белая кожа. И слезы у нее не текли точно так же. Она хныкала порой — когда ей хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь другой ее пожалел, или когда злилась на какое-нибудь мелкое несогласие, — но ни капельки влаги не падало из ее темных глаз. Ее зрачки, кроме того, были неправильной формы, самую малость вытянутые, точно у кошки, и если удавалось застать ее блуждающей по замковым коридорам ночью, и она поднимала голову навстречу огню свечи, ее глаза отражали свет: зелено-золотые и непостижимым образом устрашающие. 

А еще все вокруг любили ее. Что тоже нельзя было назвать естественным. О да, естественно, если каждый притворяется, будто любит маленькую принцессу, особенно если над ней так сильно хлопочет отец, но вовсе не естественно, если все до единого и в самом деле обожают ее. Люди сбивали друг друга с ног, торопясь принести ей самые спелые плоды, самый свежий хлеб, самые лучшие куски мяса. Ей никогда не прекращали дарить игрушки, украшения, новые платья — всё и вся, чего бы она ни пожелала; стоило ей только посмотреть на какую-то вещь, а затем вскинуть широко распахнутые нелюдские глаза на ее владельца, как вещь эта тут же переходила к ней.

Ее отцу действительно удавалось противостоять ее мольбам, время от времени, если она просила о чем-то слишком большом или слишком дорогом. Я была весьма впечатлена этим человеком. Он был не более чем простым смертным (насколько уж я могла отличить), и, думаю, единственным чародейством, которое когда-либо сотворила его первая жена, остался призыв этого ребенка — стоивший ей, кроме всего прочего, жизни, — но у него выходило по меньшей мере пытаться держать в узде свою дочь.

Он умер, когда ей было десять. «Упал с лестницы», если будет угодно, и дитя стояло, всхлипывая, у подножия — широко распахнув бесслезные свои глаза. Полагаю, я была единственной, кто думал об этом происшествии иначе, чем о воистину чудовищном несчастном случае. Это определенно было чудовищно, я могла согласиться — что и сделала. Из всех смертных людей, за которыми я была когда-либо замужем, он был среди лучших: волевым, и добродетельным, и уравновешенным в чувствах, как мало кто. Но меня не было рядом, чтобы присмотреть за ним, и пусть я соткала вокруг него чары защиты, дабы никакое волшебство не навредило ему, я не думала защищать его от физического вреда, даже если бы могла. Я не думала, что дитя станет пользоваться столь грубыми методами. То была моя ошибка, и я не перестаю сожалеть о ней.

Смерть ее отца на самом деле не принесла ей особой пользы, поскольку на троне оказалась я — десятилетнее дитя, сколь угодно любимое, не может сделаться полноправной королевой. Но в одном-единственном я оказала ей помощь: раз уж я не потакала ей, подобно всем остальным, в глазах королевства я сделалась ее безжалостным врагом; и раз уж это она становилась до крайности любима всяким, кого встречала, это значило, что я, волей-неволей, оказывалась злом. 

Я бывала злодейкой, время от времени, это я признаю; но я не была злодейкой тогда.

Она росла и делалась прекраснее с каждым годом, и ее способность вызывать восхищение также становилась сильнее. Вскоре ей достаточно было лишь пройти мимо, чтобы люди падали на колени или ползли за нею, надеясь на единственный взгляд, на любое слово, на что угодно, что показало бы — она заметила их. Среди слуг возникал сущий хаос, если она вдруг забредала на кухню, когда там готовили обед, или в главный зал во время уборки, так что я приказывала ей оставаться со мной в верхних комнатах замка на целые часы — пусть вышивает и не мешается под ногами.

Вы, я уверена, спросите: почему же я просто не убила ее и не покончила с этим? Честным ответом — пусть даже это уязвляет мою гордость, — будет: я не могла. Хотя я пыталась, и не один раз. Отравленное яблоко — да, то самое, что попало в сказку, я знаю. Она съела его целиком, вместе с косточками, и улыбнулась мне после — слегка заостренными зубами, глядя слишком большими глазами. Падение — я сбросила ее с лестницы, и ее тело, с вывернутыми суставами и сломанной шеей, лежавшее у подножия, поднялось и исцелилось у меня на глазах, и она улыбнулась мне, как будто услышала от меня нечто на редкость веселое, и без остановки пошла дальше своей дорогой. Ее корсет, затянутый слишком туго — более чем слишком — достаточно туго, чтобы лишить дыхания любые смертные легкие; и всё же она пошла на бал и протанцевала весь вечер без остановки. 

Мои чары всегда были тонким делом: яды, зелья и прорицания, не чета воинственному чародейству некоторых моих родственниц. (Мы зовем друг друга родней, те, в чьих жилах бежит ведьминская кровь, от кого бы ни были рождены.) Когда первый мой яд не сработал, я поняла: дитя не было простым магическим конструктом, сотворенным из снега и желания женщины, — мое зелье легко расплавило бы подобное существо. Нет, она была вообще не людской природы — скорее, неким волшебным обитателем глубинных лесов, привлеченным словами и волей покойной королевы, впитавшим жизнь и кровь своей смертной матери, дабы обрести человеческое обличье. 

Я наложила обет на охотника, когда дитя достигло шестнадцати лет. Еще два года — и она стала бы достаточно взрослой, чтобы занять трон, и я не желала знать, сколько и какого ущерба она может нанести, будучи королевой. Наша страна не была, по правде сказать, так уж велика; но всё-таки. Ее подданные с радостью отправятся ради нее на войну, и можете ли вы вообразить, каким бедствием способен сделаться целый народ обезумевших от любви берсеркеров? Так что я поднесла охотнику кубок вина, столь начиненного зельями, что в нем остался в основном вкус яблок и магии, и наложила на него обет: отвести принцессу в глушь и вырезать ее сердце. Немного удачи — и человеческое оружие в смертной руке сумело бы одолеть там, где бессильны чары.

Когда он вернулся с окровавленным сердцем в руках, я почти обрадовалась. Почти.

Но я вовсе не глупа, и как только я взяла у него красный комок плоти, то тотчас же поняла: это сердце не принадлежит ей. Оленье сердце мало напоминает человеческое, и тем более ничуть не напоминает то, что должно было биться в _ее_ груди. И всё же охотник не был виновен в том, что ее чары одолели мои, так что я поблагодарила его и отослала прочь, не выдав, что не была обманута.

Он поведал свою историю, разумеется. Я не отняла у него язык, хотя, возможно, это и следовало сделать. И раз уж люди любили ее — влияние держалось даже спустя много дней после того, как она исчезла, — люди поняли только, что я пыталась убить их драгоценную принцессу, и мой образ отвратительнейшего создания на земле вновь получил подтверждение. Даже когда это влияние стало слабеть, они уже столько времени прожили, любя ее и страшась меня, что привычка удерживала их в прежней колее. 

Ничуть не помогало и то, что я затворилась со своим зеркалом, каждый день проводя в поисках целые часы — пытаясь обнаружить ее, в каком бы уголке земли она ни была: чтобы моя следующая попытка убить ее имела хотя бы слабую надежду на успех. Год с небольшим потратила я на эти поиски, и в конце мне стало известно лишь чуть немногим больше того, чем было в начале.

Она к тому времени жила с гномами — мирными горняками, подпавшими под ее ауру с той же легкостью, что и любой обычный человек. Они дали ей лучшие из добытых самоцветов, самую удобную кровать, какую только смогли изготовить, самую лучшую пищу, которую им удавалось вырастить или поймать — и ей для этого не пришлось делать ничего: только улыбаться время от времени. Она удобно там устроилась, я уверена, и подозреваю — будь у нее возможность, она осталась бы там до своего восемнадцатилетия, и только затем вернулась бы, чтобы свергнуть меня и занять принадлежавший ей по праву трон.

Но я не могла позволить этого; так что, когда мои поиски оказались бесплодными, я поставила крест на возможности ее отравить и вместо этого провела три дня и три ночи, смешивая сильнейшее из сонных зелий, которое только сумела составить, а затем перегоняя его и выпаривая до тех пор, пока единственная капля не стала настолько мощной, что свалила бы с ног и быка. (Да, я проверила это, и заодно привела пастуха в изрядное замешательство). А затем я пропитала этой жидкостью яблоко — так, что в нем было теперь больше яда, чем мякоти, и отправилась навстречу своей падчерице.

Сказки утверждают, что я пряталась под личиной старухи. Это не так. В действительности я сбросила с себя личину — я занялась чародейством, уже не будучи юной, и только чернейшие из темных искусств позволяют вернуть утраченную молодость. Моя красота была лишь видимостью, не больше; в основном я заботилась о том, чтобы суставы у меня не болели, а кости не крошились. Иллюзия столь же действенна, как реальность, когда речь заходит о красоте; и ее гораздо менее хлопотно поддерживать.

Она узнала меня, само собой. Она поглядела на меня своими черными нелюдскими глазами и тут же узнала. Быть может, она всегда была способна видеть правду под моими чарами иллюзии, и теперь я выглядела для нее точно так же, как и всегда. Но она уже пробовала мои зелья, и те не причиняли ей вреда; так что она засмеялась, взяла у меня яблоко и надкусила его.

Я редко гордилась собой сильнее, чем в тот миг, когда она рухнула наземь, полностью лишившись чувств, не доев яблоко даже наполовину.

Почему же я не убила ее, когда она лежала беспомощной предо мной? Что же, ответ вполне прост. Я не сумела. Я вскрыла ее, рассекла ножом ее грудь, чтобы вырвать у нее сердце, и обнаружила, что у нее его нет — ничего, похожего на сердце, в костяной клетке ее ребер. Там недоставало не только сердца — но также и легких, и прочих органов; я ощупала и проверила это точно. Говоря откровенно, большой удачей уже было то, что ей нужны были язык и рот, чтобы выглядеть человеком, иначе даже мое сонное зелье не сработало бы на ней. И когда я вытащила окровавленные ладони из дыры у нее в груди, та сомкнулась и исцелилась столь же быстро, как и всегда. И она лежала без движения, изящно распростертая на земле, бездыханная — вот только надолго ли?

А следом, само собой, вернулись гномы, и я отступила обратно в замок. Оттуда я наблюдала сквозь свое зеркало, как они изготавливали для нее хрустальный гроб и не переставали плакать над ней. После этого мои дни проходили в лихорадочных поисках того, что сможет убить это существо окончательно — ибо в том, что однажды она пробудится, я не сомневалась вовсе, — и наконец, мне показалось, что остался лишь единственный способ, который можно испробовать: огонь. Но насколько мощным и большим должен быть пожар, способный погубить ее, я не знала.

Я глядела сквозь зеркало и тогда, когда принц нашел ее, когда он оказался чересчур близко и подпал под ее ауру, когда он бросился, плача, на ее гроб и упросил гномов позволить ему забрать ее, дабы восторгаться ей вечно. Я почти отчаялась тогда — неужто еще одно королевство падет перед ее чарами? Но когда он отодвинул крышку гроба и прижался губами к ее губам, она очнулась — как если бы только и ждала этого мгновения, и, быть может, так оно на самом деле и было.

Она, конечно же, рассказала ему обо мне, и он тут же поклялся помочь ей добыть трон. У него вряд ли оставался хоть какой-то выбор — не тогда, когда она глядела на него широко раскрытыми умоляющими глазами. В этом взгляде было достаточно силы, чтобы разбить самое крепкое из моих заклятий; незащищенный разум смертного ничего не мог этому противопоставить. 

И пока они следовали своим путем через лес, я... что же, я подготовилась к их прибытию.

Я уже сказала: я не добрая колдунья. Я отослала из замка детей — отослала далеко, — а также многих слуг: тех, для которых сумела изобрести отговорки по поводу поручений в отдаленных местах. Но даже так в стенах замка по-прежнему оставалось множество смертных, и я полагаю — как полагала и тогда, — что их жизни стоили того, чтобы убить то создание, которое они столь обожали. Я обработала стены замка заклятиями и зельями, густыми и смертоносными; каждое из них было столь горючим, что единственная опрокинутая свеча — и всё вокруг тут же занялось бы огнем. Оставшиеся же часы я провела, бродя по замку, дабы удостовериться, что ни одна свеча не выдаст заготовленную ловушку прежде времени. 

Когда они прибыли, я ожидала их в тронном зале; стоило им войти, как толпа хлынула им вослед, громко радуясь возвращению принцессы. Тогда-то она и назвала меня «ведьмой», и обвинила во множестве попыток убить ее; и я не спорила с этим — каждое из сказанных ею слов было истиной. Она приказала схватить меня и связать, и надеть мне на ноги раскаленные добела железные башмаки — дабы я танцевала в честь ее возвращения; танцевала, покуда не умру по ее приказу и ее воле, — и люди, которыми я правила столько лет, ринулись на меня, исполняя ее веление. 

Я заперла двери — это простейшее заклинание, — и позволила свече выпасть из моих разжавшихся пальцев.

Никогда прежде и никогда после я не видела такого огненного ада. Мои зелья сработали даже скорее, чем я мечтала; языки пламени взвились выше человеческого роста, пожирая слуг и бедного, опьяненного страстью принца — с такой быстротой, что они едва успели хотя бы вскрикнуть. И вот, нас осталось лишь двое в охваченном огнем зале: я и принцесса-белоснежка. 

Она стояла передо мной, охваченная лижущим кожу пламенем, и _смеялась_ ; смеялась и смеялась, так громко, что казалось — этот звук сделался целым миром, а затем, когда меня воистину охватило отчаяние — когда я начала верить, что даже огню не под силу ее уничтожить, — она поглядела мне в глаза и воскликнула: 

— Славно сразились! — а затем... растаяла, как будто ее и не было: обратившись сначала в воду, а затем в пар.

Само собой, я выбралась оттуда. Ведьма не доживет до первого своего столетнего юбилея, не озаботившись тем, чтобы сделать себя огнеупорной всеми вообразимыми способами. Мне даже удалось забрать свое зеркало.

Мертва ли она? Не знаю. Она исчезла, и это меня вполне устраивает — по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока какая-нибудь еще несчастная бездетная дурочка с каплей ведьминской крови не призовет ее в мир. Но мне и моим сородичам-ведьмам теперь известно, как ее уничтожить, так что при некоторой удаче мы будем способны положить конец любому подобному созданию, если оно явится в будущем: прежде, чем оно запустит когти в души целого народа.

Я не утверждаю, будто в этой истории положительная героиня — я. Я убила куда больше людей, чем она; и столь же безжалостно. Как я и говорила: я не _добрая_ ведьма. Но очень утомительно, когда тебя назначают единственной злодейкой во всей истории, так что я чувствовала себя обязанной изложить всё это — чтобы каждый, кому важно знать истину, мог бы прочесть, что случилось в действительности. 

Теперь вы знаете. Делайте с этим, что вам заблагорассудится.


End file.
